Kiku
by animegeekgirl531
Summary: Based on Disney's Mulan. A young man named Honda Kiku takes his father's place and goes to war against the Huns, tags along with a heroic dragon and a grumpy cricket, and meets a certain German captain. Mulan and the plot belongs to Disney, and AP Hetalia and the characters belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMERS: DISNEY OWNS MULAN, THE SONGS, AND THE PLOT! HIDEKAZU HIMARUYA OWNS AP HETALIA!**

**SAME PLOT BUT WITH A TWIST**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY! :)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>PROLOGUE<span>**

It was dark and cold night at China. Standing on one of the posts of the Great Wall of China, a lone solider stands guard, surveying the dark surrounding. Unbeknownst, a hawk is flying in circles above high in the sky. Suddenly, the hawk swooped downward and struck the back of the soldier's head with its talons. The hawk let out a loud screech. Hearing a faint noise down below, the solider peeked over the edge and caught a glimpse of a single hook, followed by many others. The hooks attached themselves onto the edges.

"We're under attack! Light the signal!" The soldier shouted as he ran to the post to light the signal to warn the other soldiers.

The soldier lit the signal, while a hawk hovered over and landed onto an extended arm of a smirking female Huns leader, Im Hyung Soo. From the distance, signal fires were lit up, one by one.

"Now all of China knows you're here," the soldier said with courage, though he was terrified from the inside.

Im Hyung Soo didn't say a word as she picks up a nearby flag and holds it over the raging fire. The flag then caught on fire.

"Perfect," Im Hyung Soo said, an evilly smirk on her face.

Not too far from the Great Wall of China, in the huge and elegant palace, the emperor sat on his throne, waiting for message from one of his high ranking generals. By his right side is a young man with violet eyes and short brown hair with a strand sticking up, known as Roderich Edelstein. A general, with white hair and red eyes named Gilbert Beilschmidt, enters the royal chambers and gave a quick bow to the emperor before speaking.

"Your Majesty, Im Hyung Soo and her army have crossed the Northern Border."

"Impossible! No one can get through the Great Wall!" Roderich shouted, but was then silenced when the emperor raised a hand at him.

Gilbert continued. "She's planning to assassinate you. The awesome me and my men will set up defenses around your palace immediately!"

"No!" The emperor spoke, standing up. "You must send your troops to protect my people! Roderich!"

Roderich flinched slightly before facing toward the emperor and bowed. "Yes, Your Highness?"

"Deliver conscription notices throughout all the provinces. Call up reserves, and as many new recruits as possible," the emperor ordered. Roderich nodded once.

"Forgive me, your Majesty," Gilbert said, "But I believe my troops can stop her."

"I won't take any chances, General. A single grain of rice can tip the scale; one man may be the difference between victory and defeat," the emperor said wisely.

* * *

><p><strong>AND SCENE!<strong>

**And that's it for today. Chapter One will be up shortly. Leave a message or a review on how it goes. This is my first fanfic I did.**

**DISCLAIMERS (AGAIN): DISNEY OWNS MULAN, THE SONGS, AND THE PLOT! HIDEKAZU HIMARUYA OWNS AP HETALIA!**

**BYE! ^_^ **


	2. Meet Kiku

**IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER, WE MEET THE VILLAIN, IM HYUNG SOO.* WAR IS NOW ABOUT TO START ON CHINA, AND THE EMPEROR ORDERED HIS GENERAL TO PROTECT HIS PEOPLE FROM THE HUNS.**

** NOW, IN THIS CHAPTER, WE MEET OUR FELLOW PROTAGANIST.**

***: IM HYUNG SOO IS THE HUMAN NAME OF AN (UNOFFICAL?) HETALIA CHARACTER OF NORTH KOREA.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING DISNEY RELATED NOR HETALIA RELATED.**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE: MEET KIKU<strong>

Living in a peaceful and quiet village was a young man with short black hair and brown eyes name Kiku Honda, sitting on his bed and eating a bowl of rice. He was reading over the scroll and dipped the brush end of the paintbrush into the black ink.

"Quiet and demure…graceful, polite, delicate, refined, poised…," he muttered under his breath as he carefully wrote each of the characters on his arm. He thought for a moment and remembered it, writing the last character. "Punctual!"

The rooster suddenly cawed loudly, signaling a new day. That's when Kiku also remembered something else.

"Oh no!" He scrambled out of bed and out of his bedroom, blowing on his arm to dry the fresh ink.

"Pochi! Pochi!" Kiku called out, looking around for his dog. "Po- oh, there you are!" He looked down to find Pochi sleeping on the floor.

The little dog woke up and barked happily at its owner.

"Who's the smartest doggy in the world?" the Japanese man cooed, caressing Pochi on the head between its ears. Pochi barked again, nuzzling against the hand. "Come on, smart boy! Can you help me with my chores today? I'm running late."

Pochi plopped down on the floor as Kiku tied a stick to the dog's collar with a bone at the end. Pochi saw this and tried to snatch the bone while Kiku tied a corn stack that has a rip at the corner end to his back. Pochi started to run around the room to get his bone, but crashed into the wall accidentally. Kiku winced at the impact, but sighed in relief when Pochi recovered and ran out of the house. Pochi ran through a flock of hens, leaving a trail of corn pieces behind. The hens came back, squawking, and pecked on the ground, eating the fallen corn Pochi left behind. Pochi ran pass the stable, where Khan, Kiku's horse, is at, watching the energized dog chase his prized bone. The black horse let out a huff.

Meanwhile, a man with dark brown hair in a ponytail and amber eyes named Yao Wang is found at the family's pagoda. He lit incense and placed it in the dragon-shaped holder. Yao carefully got down onto his knees, due to the back pain. He bowed before pressing his hands together in a prayer.

"Honorable ancestors…please help Kiku impress the matchmaker today," Yao said. Out of nowhere, Pochi ran into the temple, around Yao, and out again, followed by the hens. The Chinese man thought for a moment and sighed. "Please, please help him."

Kiku, changed into his comfortable navy blue kimono, was walking up the steps to the family pagoda when he sees Pochi, on his hind legs, trying to snatch his suspended bone. Hearing the approaching footsteps of his son, Yao got up carefully and walked toward the entrance with a slight limp. Kiku stopped at the top of the stairs to untie the bone with a quick thank, as Pochi gnawed on the bone and scurried away. Kiku walked back up to the steps.

"Father! Father, I brought you some –" Kiku accidentally bumped into Yao by surprised. He lost grip on the tray and the cup shattered on the ground, as Yao caught the tea pot in his hands.

"Kiku…" Yao said with a stern voice. Kiku apologized with a small smile and reached into his pocket to retrieve another cup.

"I bought a spare!" Kiku said. Yao still frowned, giving the tea pot to Kiku.

"Kiku…" Yao tried to talk to him, but Kiku didn't listen.

"Remember, the doctor said three cups of tea in the morning…" Kiku explained, pouring tea into the cup from the tea pot.

"Kiku…"

"…and three at night," Kiku finished, placing the cup full of tea in Yao's hand.

"Kiku!" Yao said, finally getting Kiku's attention. "You should be in town. We're counting on you to-"

"Uphold the family honor," Kiku finished with slight nod. "Don't worry, father. I won't let you down." He went down the steps and looked over his shoulder one last time. "Wish me luck!"

"Hurry!" Yao shouted out, watching his son turn the corner of the house. Looking down, he sees Pochi with the entire bone in his mouth. He sighed heavily, his head hung down.

"I'm going to…pray some more," he said, walking back into the family pagoda.

* * *

><p><strong>AND SCENE AGAIN!<strong>

**TWO CHAPTERS DONE, AND STILL MORE TO COME. I ALMOST GOT MYSELF A WRITER'S BLOCK, AIYAH!**

**RIGHT NOW, I'M TAKING A BREAK BEFORE COMING BACK CAUSE NOW I HAVE A HEADACHE. **

**LEAVE A MESSAGE OR REVIEW. FAV/FOLLOW, IF YOU LIKE :)**

**BYE BYE!**


End file.
